1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device includes multi-layered structure including an electrical conductor and an insulation member. An insulation member prevents electrical conduction among conductors having different potentials, being required as holding the insulation property, but it is difficult to attain it by the conventional technology.
The present invention is intended to prevent electrical conduction among conductors having different potentials.